dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Decisions Decisions
"Decisions Decisions" is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Dance Moms. It first aired on March 25, 2014. Synopsis Kira's daughter Kalani becomes a permanent member of the Abby Lee Dance Company; Cathy choreographs her dancers in hopes of beating Abby's girls. Competition Attended World Class Talent Experience in Canton, Ohio on January 25 Weekly Dances Recap At pyramid, Kalani is made a permanent member of the ALDC, and Abby says she is replacing Brooke and Paige. Christi worries that Chloe now might find herself in the shadow of both Maddie and Kalani. Payton gets the highest slot in the middle row. At the top of the pyramid, Abby has sarcastically placed a picture of Kelly (who remains absent from the team). ALDC will compete in Canton, Ohio, home of the Candy Apple's. Abby wants to use costumes that all the dancers brought home, but they are missing the costumes that Kelly had, and Payton and Kalani don't have these needed items. At the CADC, choreographer Erin Babbs re-prepares the dance that was canceled in Blame It on the New Girl. Nick Daniels has returned. Back at the ALDC, Abby tells Christi to get the costumes back from Kelly, and the two fight. Various words used by Christi are censored. The next day, Abby is still in a bad mood, blaming it on the fight with Christi. Abby tells Chloe that she is a great girl and everyone likes her, but the moms expect Abby to take it out on Chloe anyway. Payton has a solo, but due to the costume problems, she is cut from the group dance. After arriving in Canton, Leslie and Abby fight; Cathy tells her team that they are great examples of how not to behave. Earlier, Abby had warned all the moms that anyone who used the F-word would be kicked out. Now in Canton, Leslie uses the F-word in their argument. Abby asks Leslie to repeat what she said, and Leslie calmly and very deliberately repeats the F-word phrase again. Abby now cancels Payton's solo as well. Cathy finds an official running the competition, and as a gift, presents him with a Candy Apple's team jacket. Nick Daniels and Kalani perform their solos. In the CADC dressing room, Lucas says something that is censored, and is accused by teammates of calling Gavin "F***ing stupid." Lucas denies it, and the CADC begins fighting amongst themselves. The CADC stops fighting long enough to successfully perform their group dance. Next, the ALDC goes onstage for their group... but as the crowd is still loudly cheering their introduction, their music begins playing softly. The ALDC dancers can't hear their music, and they begin their dance in chaos. The girls come offstage panicked and upset at the performance. Abby finds the competition official who received the CADC jacket gift from Cathy, and accuses him of corruption and a set-up. At awards, Nick Daniels finishes third in teen, behind Kalani who takes first. In the junior group category, the CADC finishes second, while ALDC wins first place (despite the problem with their music.) This makes twelve ALDC group wins in a row. Abby and her girls begin a familiar chant: "1-2-3! We are Abby Lee!" They end with "11 and 12! uncertain." * |+}} Search Google for other recaps of this episode Trivia *Pyramid **Kelly Hyland **Payton, Maddie, Mackenzie **Chloe, Nia, Kendall, Kalani *Fifteen days before the event, Nick Daniels's father died the day before the competition that was seen in Blame It on the New Girl. In that episode, Cathy scratched the group number; that planned choreography was later used in the event filmed for this episode. *Lucas denies calling Gavin "F***ing stupid", claiming that the censoring was just to make him look bad. *Kalani returns to ALDC *Nick returns to CADC *Payton was intended to have contemporary solo called "Femme Fatale" but it was scratched. *This episode will air exactly two months after the competition was held. *"Frost" was later competed at JUMP Dance Convention held in Pittsburgh from February 14-16, 2014. Gallery To view the gallery for '"Decisions Decisions"', click here. Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Kalani solos Category:1st Place Wins Category:2014 Episodes Category:March Episode Category:Candy Apples Episode Category:Canton Category:Ohio Category:Lyrical Category:Acrobatic Lyrical Category:No Trios Category:No Duets Category:Group Dances Category:January Competition Category:World Class Talent Experience Category:3rd Place Wins Category:Nick Daniels Solos Category:2nd Place Wins Category:Scratched Dances Category:Pulled